haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Service Buildings
Service buildings are places where players can serve visitors in the town. Each building is unlocked at a certain reputation level ( ). The first building is unlocked at 1. The last building is unlocked at 13. ---- 'Available buildings' Players can have 7 buildings: Grocery Store.png|link=Grocery Store|Grocery store Reputation lvl 1 Cinema.png|link=Cinema|Cinema Reputation lvl 2 Diner.png|link=Diner |Diner Reputation lvl 3 Bed and Breakfast.png|link=Bed and Breakfast|Bed and breakfast Reputation lvl 5 Spa.png|link=Spa|Spa Reputation lvl 9 Gift Shop.png|link=Gift Shop|Gift shop Reputation lvl 11 Beach Café.png|link=Beach Café|Beach café Reputation lvl 13 ---- 'Buying or repairing buildings' All buildings cost coins and can be bought in the shop. The higher the reputation level the more expensive the building. Building these takes time, increasingly so. Players can use diamonds to speed up the building process. ---- 'Service' Each town visitor chooses a number of buildings to visit, from one to three. Once there, they ask for one to three products. When served these items, a period of time passes before the visitor is ready to go on to the next building or go to the train platform, if they have visited all of the buildings on their list. In exchange for these products, visitors give players coins ( ), experience points ( ), and reputation points ( ). ---- 'Upgrading buildings' Each building has four different categories which can be upgraded: slots, coins, experience and time. * Slots: to increase the number of town visitors who can be in the building at the same time, from 1 initially to a maximum of 6. * Coins: to increase the amount of earned per visitor, from +5% to +60%. * Experience and reputation: to increase the amount of and points earned per visitor, from +5% to +60%. * Time: to decrease the time visitors spend in the building, from -5% to -40%. However, players can only upgrade the slots category at first. This brings the building to level 2 and unlocks the coins category. At level 3 the experience and reputation category is unlocked. At level 4 the time category is unlocked. Upgrading service buildings requires three different types of supplies, which vary from one building to another (see the tables below). The number of supplies needed increases as the player upgrades the building. To upgrade a building to level 3, 2 units of each type of supplies are needed; to reach level 4, 3 units are needed; and so on. Players cannot upgrade their service buildings to a level exceeding their current reputation level. Upgrading all the buildings to the maximum allowed requires players to reach reputation level 38. ---- 'Town packs' Town packs are one-time limited offers for a bundle of expansion items, diamonds and coins. The amount of items the pack offers can vary. The offer lasts for 24 hours. ---- 'Strategy tips' * Remember that the Town Hall tracks all visitors in town. * Upgrading the hall allows players to increase the number of visitors in the town. You should check what your capacity is before you upgrade the slots for a building. * The "Slot" upgrade is the main priority of all upgrades. ---- 'Building supplies per building' ---- 'Buildings and prices per supply item' ---- Category:Service Buildings